


【仏英/R】没有标题

by RICE7



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICE7/pseuds/RICE7
Summary: #军装play.#ABO paro.梗原自空间一张图：Omega在发情期其实会变得越凶猛，但是一旦被进入后会反弹，而且越凶反弹得越厉害。





	【仏英/R】没有标题

**Author's Note:**

> #军装play.  
>  #ABO paro.梗原自空间一张图：Omega在发情期其实会变得越凶猛，但是一旦被进入后会反弹，而且越凶反弹得越厉害。  
> 

亚瑟·柯克兰打小就是个美人胚子。  
  
五官精致面颊白皙，眉稍粗得硬挺，藏于细碎的灿金色刘海后，扣上军帽后便是分外得英气逼人。男人一双祖母绿瞳仁晶亮地很，眸里灌满了与生俱来的高傲和疏离，一瞄一撇都带着寒意。  
  
就是这样一张清秀而又疏离地不像话的一张脸，在充满了荷尔蒙和雄性气息的军队里像极了一朵高岭之花，阻挡着罪恶，却又无法阻止它在暗处疯狂滋长，愈演愈烈。  
  
所有人都认为柯克兰的性别应该是最为傲气的Alpha，军队里天天都有人进入易感期，成日被信息素笼罩的确不是怎么好受，但是为了队伍的整体素质和实力也只能忍受。  
  
但是亚瑟·柯克兰从来没有放出来过，一次也没有。  
  
他在ABO的世界活的像个Beta般平凡，战斗力却又极其强悍。他以枪击最为拿手，近战却也不差，每次上战场，男人总会将子弹一发又一发地精准送到每个敌人体内，面目冷峻地看着他们瞳孔失焦地跪地倒下。  
  
“我不信。亚瑟怎么可能不是Alpha，就他那战斗力，即便是性冷淡也必须是Alpha！”  
  
基尔伯特用力捣了捣自己手中的面条，隔着层层人群向单独一人的柯克兰望去，背脊挺地分外直，束腰很好地体现了人漂亮的曲线，他正垂着脑袋，罕见地露出好看的后颈。  
  
“但我觉得他这模样就跟个Omega一样，你看那五官和体格，啧啧，看着就让人有想把他肏哭的欲望。”  
  
安东尼奥咂了咂嘴顺着基尔伯特的目光望过去，毫不客气地断言道，他这么想着倒也不是一天两天了，在这个满是Alpha的地方，欲望无处发泄早已让西班牙人苦闷无比。  
  
“嗯哼，他就是。”  
  
安静吃着手里三明治的弗朗西斯倏地开了口，他的视线紧接着也落在英国人的背影上，亚瑟·柯克兰终是有所察觉，蹙了眉眯眸不爽地回望了过来。  
  
“哈？？”另外两人惊愕。  
  
柯克兰精准盯上了他的眸，像是察觉了什么似的，望着那抹蓝紫色极其危险地眯了眯眼，如同警告，弗朗西斯却毫不畏惧，他轻笑了声回应身侧的两个人，径直对上人目光，甚至刻意伸出舌尖来撩拨上唇瓣，像是回味一般发出刻意而明显的轻啧。  
  
“因为——我操过。”  
  
——  
  
弗朗西斯撞见亚瑟是因为一次偶然，那时候他们分在同一个小队，场上的战况极其激烈，已经到了三步见生死的可怖程度，空投弹落下的一瞬弗朗西斯只来得及扑上亚瑟，硝烟弥漫间他们一下便被冲击波掀倒在草地上，相互抱着滚出了好几圈。  
  
他灰头土脸地起身发现英国人已完全被自己压在身下，一双清澈绿瞳内没有丝毫被救了性命的感激，倒是充满了愤怒和…一丝难言的怪异。  
  
“起开，死胡子。”  
  
“你就是这么对待你的救命恩人的，恩？”  
  
弗朗西斯不甘示弱地回给他一个白眼，却还是起了身，现在情况特殊，虽然刚刚的触感告诉他亚瑟·柯克兰的腰肢的确很软，但是，他还不远用命去换这份片刻的快乐。  
  
“…去你的。”  
  
柯克兰沉默着麻利地翻了个身重新站起来，他拍了拍身上的土确认自身无碍后立刻回怼了一句，言语尖锐地很。  
  
只是——弗朗西斯终于意识到了不对劲——他低头用力嗅了嗅，终于在满口鼻的泥土和硝烟中准确地捕捉到了一抹淡淡的清香。  
  
清淡而又充满了诱惑，那是一股能够引入沉沦进来自灵魂最深处的罪恶，唤醒最原始的欲望的花香——一股完全不应该出现在这里的属于Omega特有的诱人信息素香。弗朗西斯的动作在片刻间停滞，呼吸几乎是不自觉地变得粗重，易感期就在明天，他清楚地很。  
  
Omega和Alpha会相互影响，Alpha可以让Omega提前发情，同样的，对于濒临易感期的Alpha来说，任何一点Omega的信息素香都是极大的挑逗。  
  
这股香味在被他闻到后变得愈来愈浓郁，几乎要盖过周遭弥漫着的血腥味，弗朗西斯紧紧咬着牙根忍住欲望，下体却是不自觉高昂抬起，他开枪解决掉身侧逼近的一个敌军，终于忍不住对刚刚又射杀了一个人的柯克兰开口。  
  
“你…你他妈居然是Omega？！”  
  
信息素的味道浓郁得不像话，远处紧密的枪声唤醒了弗朗西斯近乎溃散的理智，他握紧枪转身滚入一个壕沟，用战斗逼迫自己的神经。  
  
他在发情期，只有发情期的时候信息素的味道才能这么浓郁。  
  
亚瑟快速清完了周遭的人，相对安稳下他紧跟着滚入战壕内，没有应人从牙缝里挤出来的话他恶狠狠地瞪了弗朗西斯一眼，低头在身上翻找着东西。  
  
“该死，抑制剂都被你弄没了，你他妈让我打完仗怎么回到连里！？”  
  
他低声咒骂着，信息素早已浓郁得不像话，却一点都也没有发情的欲望，反而因为预料到接下来事态的严重变得愈发暴躁起来，虽然身体不会受信息素影响主动体现发情欲望，但他并不想自己的性别被发现，更不想回去后被Alpha淹没。  
  
弗朗西斯近乎要失了理智，他们两个现在隔着多远，最多三尺，可能连三尺都不到，而他现在就正被亚瑟·柯克兰浓郁而粘腻的香味淹没。上帝，自己没有立刻把对方立刻扑倒已经到仁义尽致了好吗！？  
  
“我去你的，亚瑟·柯克兰。”将人压在遮掩物上他一手揪住人领子拉进距离，瞪着他的眸在他耳畔咒骂，弗朗西斯直接控制住他的手牵着覆盖到自己肿胀不已的下体上，脏话连篇。  
  
“你他妈自己点的火自己灭。”  
  
…  
  
他勉强地撑到了战役结束，两人都没有回到军队里，弗朗西斯放下枪后立刻就揪起亚瑟的领子和直接交换了一个充满着甜腥味道的吻，他推搡着面前的英国人倒到一片无人的草丛上，含住他的唇用力地吮吸。  
  
亚瑟在被压倒的一瞬闷哼了一声，不满地推了推面前快要被欲望占据神智的法国人，他没有任何性欲，只是在利弊权衡之下选择了目前这个看起来最稳妥解决掉自己信息素的方法。  
  
他们交换着津液，发出极其明显的啧声，亚瑟的唇被吻地水光潋滟，弗朗西斯的吻技很好，他肆意地掠夺着英国人唇齿间的空气，顺着人优美的颈线向下，拿牙尖轻蹭他的喉结。  
  
亚瑟·柯克兰的军装裹得分外严实，不管是翠色外套还是白色内衬都显得一丝不苟，男人的帽子早已失了踪迹，金发此刻正散乱在面颊上，倒是带起了些意乱情迷和慵懒。  
  
外套褪下的时候能看得到被熨地极其平整的内衬，领节翻地清楚，却让人产生了一种想把它揉乱的冲动，那衣服还透了点，亮白色之间隐约能看见里面的乳色肌肤。  
  
弗朗西斯的唇舌一路向下，他灵巧的指尖勾去柯克兰衣襟上的纽扣，挑开束腰他将自己带着滚烫热意的掌心摩挲上英国人微凉的肌肤，男人一双蝴蝶骨干练而精致，嫩白色的肩胛亦是十分圆润。  
  
身下的人并没有什么回应性的动作，在快感流窜间也只不过发出几声短促的轻哼。  
  
裤带在腰际留下一串明显的印，被弗朗西斯勾起后可以看见里面隐约泛着的红，黑色手套脱了一半露出白皙的手腕，那常年不见太阳的指节纤细而修长，让人想完全扣住，掌控，牵引着做出许多平日碰不得的禁忌来。  
  
亚瑟示意性地帮助他撤下裤子，却是在看见人尺寸巨大的下体后还是不自觉地蹙了蹙眉，甚至想到它在不久之后将会没入自己的后穴，还冷不丁地打了个寒战。  
  
在这之前的半个小时他还是一次性事都没有经历过，任由着弗朗西斯放出自己浓郁的信息素将他包裹，柯克兰的下体依旧无动于衷，安静地伏着，乳白肌理很快袒露，薄凉空气让他不自觉地轻颤了颤。  
  
弗朗西斯迅速撤下了人的军裤，亚瑟白皙大腿中所夹的性器便全然暴露在法国人眸中，先前在肌肤上游走的手掌一瞬勾上了人下体，男人不轻不重地揉按刺激着，指尖不时就着顶端铃口扣挖。  
  
亚瑟的呼吸终是变得急促，他的手被法国人扣着举过了头顶，无法动弹，这就导致他以一种极其暴露的姿态躺在男人身下，双腿被掰开的一瞬他有些羞恼地别过头，却又意外地因耻感而刺激起了欲望。  
  
亚瑟·柯克兰有一个秘密，而它此刻就完完全全地呈现在了身上人的眼下，那朵充满着诱人欲望和性暗示的玫瑰纹身在常年不见光的白皙肌肤上分外清晰，隐匿在大腿内侧，却在此刻无处躲藏。  
  
那是个暗红色的纹身，玫瑰的每一朵花瓣都分外娇艳，从旁蔓延出来的黑色枝节盘踞在男人的大腿上，托着玫瑰，将其衬地亮丽，与其乳白肌理形成鲜明的对比，像是在隐晦而高调地彰显其主人的内心。  
  
它被扒开了暴露了，细微的颤抖却不知是因为羞耻还是兴奋，光洁的大腿内侧清理地十分干净。亚瑟因为常年训练，身上并没有多少肉，笔直长腿被肆意地掰开，甚至可以抵上膝盖尖一压到底，那隐晦的地带仅需要露出一丁点儿就能让欲望增长，此刻却失了彻底掩藏。  
  
弗朗西斯的指尖摁压于其上，他亲吻着亚瑟·柯克兰的颈项，舌尖一路撩拨吮舔上人耳根，那儿早已攀上绯红，英国人偏头吐出一声略显难耐的喘息，任由弗朗西斯在自己耳侧留下呼吸带来的濡意。  
  
“纹身真好看。”  
  
亚瑟紧了牙根，一双才弥漫上情欲的翠绿瞳眸闻言后恶狠狠瞪上人，“要做快做别他妈磨磨唧唧的。”他粗着声音骂道，却又在人指尖没入后穴的一瞬发出急促的轻哼。前戏只是开胃菜，被骂没了兴致的弗朗西斯冷哼一声，指节灵活而富有侵略性地没入。  
  
他的下体正胀痛地很，要不是亚瑟丝毫没有欲望的样子，他才不会陪他玩这些拖沓而无聊的前戏。  
  
亚瑟·柯克兰的后穴依旧干涩地很，作为处于发情期中的Omega，他完全无法控制自己的信息素释放，而Alpha信息素却对他失灵，好不容易被撩拨起，英国人还是在异物侵入的时候疼地蹙了眉。  
  
弗朗西斯扩张地很急躁，或者说他们之间本来就没有什么温柔的必要。  
  
“你可真不像个Omega，亚瑟，没有润滑剂，忍着点。”  
  
被异物贯穿的顷刻英国人绷紧了身子，脑海中像是有根弦嗡的一声被拉直，然后一瞬彻底断开，后穴传来撕裂一般的疼痛，却又像是被顶到G点一般掀起属于快感的汹涌浪潮。  
  
“哈啊…！”  
  
酥麻在一瞬窜遍了四肢百骸，下体在人小幅度的抽动中迅速地昂起头，弗朗西斯的性器被温热包裹后便开始了运动，刺激着后穴分泌更多的淫液。  
  
亚瑟·柯克兰像是一个果实，以肉眼可见的速度迅速成熟，他被弗朗西斯被操熟了，操烂了，操地肌肤完全酥软泛起诱人的粉红色，口中的话语支离破碎只剩下不成句的呻吟。  
  
他几乎是下意识地扭起腰肢迎合人的动作，肠壁和性器摩擦蹭开其中的皱褶再重新收缩，交合出发出了明显的咕啾水声，肉体撞击声混着柯克兰甜腻呻吟让场面愈发淫靡，亚瑟的双腿挂上弗朗西斯的肩，暴露的体位使粗大没入到更深的地方。  
  
他舒服地连脚趾都蜷了起来，在弗朗西斯的前端蹭上那个隐秘的小口的时候身体剧烈地一颤，快感席卷柯克兰像是被彻底操开了，理智早已溃散，绵软的身体让他完全无法阻止弗朗西斯的进一步动作。  
  
“不…不行，进不哈啊，进不去…”  
  
生殖腔容纳不了这样的巨物，那个只要是一丁点刺激都产生能让Omega颤抖不已的巨大快感的地方经受不起这般动作，而敏感至极的他交合处湿哒哒的液体早已流了一地。  
  
弗朗西斯最后还是挤了进来，并顺势握上了人许久得不到抚慰的性器，虽然这对于Omega来说完全比不上后面来的刺激强烈，亚瑟的身上渗满了薄汗，两人浓郁的信息素气味交织在一起，被Alpha的气息环绕，早已攀上极乐亚瑟·柯克兰生殖腔还没被触碰多久，便颤抖着射出了精液。  
  
可法国人的动作并没有结束，柯克兰的下体刚射完便又被肏抬了头，眼角早已漫上泪他像个被玩坏的娃娃一般迎接着男人一下又一下的撞击，射出的精液变得愈发稀薄。  
  
弗朗西斯最后还是射在了他的生殖腔内，浓稠的精液被尽数纳入，两人凌乱的军服上满是浊白，柯克兰躺倒在草地上剧烈的喘息着，唇齿却被法国人含上交换了一个安抚性的温柔深吻，弗朗西斯看着他，蓝紫色的瞳眸变得浊暗不清。  
  
要知道，发情期并不止一天。  
  
  
  
  
FIN.  



End file.
